Milhares de Palavras Silenciadas
by Nina Schneizler
Summary: Coleção de poemas escritos por AuroraExecution e traduzidos por mim.
1. Flocos de Gelo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, sim ao Kurumada e TOEI e adjacências.

**Nota: **Está é uma tradução dos poemas da _AuroraExecution_, dou todos os créditos a ela.

**Resumo: **Coleção de poemas escritos por AuroraExecution e traduzidos por mim.

* * *

Flocos de Gelo

Mesmo que eu controle o gelo

Eu não poderei parar as minhas lágrimas

Da dor que eu escondi no meu coração

Por vários anos

--

Parece que a vida traz sempre

Um amor que faz florescer a morte

No meu destino para todo o sempre

A dor mostra seu lado frio

--

Esculpidas em meu corpo

Cicatrizes a muito curadas

Esculpido em meu coração e em minha alma

Lembranças apagadas

--

Eu me pergunto se fiz o correto

Como o líquido que cai dos meus olhos

Mas antes que as lágrimas cheguem ao solo

Elas se transformam em flocos de gelo

* * *

Agradeço mais uma vez a AuroraExecution, por ter-me deixado traduzir essa coleção de poemas. Muito obrigado. E espero que eu não tenho fugido das suas idéias e que você goste. 

E peço a vocês, que sejam pacientes comigo. Foi difícil traduzir esses poemas. E é a primeira vez que publico minhas traduções.

Obrigada.

Nina.


	2. A mais amarga de todas as lições

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, sim ao Kurumada e TOEI e adjacências.

**Nota: **Está é uma tradução dos poemas da _AuroraExecution_, dou todos os créditos a ela.

**Resumo: **Coleção de poemas escritos por AuroraExecution e traduzidos por mim.

* * *

A mais amarga de todas as lições

--

Ainda criança, você o admirou

Aquele que te ensinou a ser forte

Você nunca imaginou que ele pudesse reverter

Que você está correto e ele errado

--

Você nunca o imaginou poderoso

E que morreria nas mãos do seu pupilo

Você nunca imaginou que lutar com seu mestre

Seria que algo que você viesse a fazer

--

O cisne branco destinado a voar sozinho

Distante de seu ninho

Destinado a lutar e a assistir a morte

Daqueles que mais ama

--

Lutando com ele sem misericórdia ou emoção

Ele te ensina como morrer

Você aprende com ele esse ultima lição

A mais amarga de todas as lições

--

* * *


	3. Minha sombra

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, sim ao Kurumada e TOEI e adjacências.

**Nota: **Está é uma tradução dos poemas da _AuroraExecution_, dou todos os créditos a ela.

**Resumo: **Coleção de poemas escritos por AuroraExecution e traduzidos por mim.

Um poema asgardiano pra vocês. Espero que gostem, por que eu, particularmente, odiei a tradução. ¬¬

* * *

Minha sombra

Eu acho que você nunca soube que eu era uma sombra

Eu acho que você não sabia o quanto eu te odiava

Você sempre teve tudo – o amor, a glória, a razão.

E eu era sempre a escuridão que o seguia, para sempre.

Eles te davam tudo que era bom, enquanto eu recebia apenas o que eu merecia.

Eu achava tudo tão fácil e difícil pra mim

Eu também não sabia que havia dor na sua vida

Então, eu muito te odiava, quis tudo o que você tinha

Eu era o mais forte, eu merecia ser alguém, não?

Mas eu só pude seguir como sua sombra, metade de um Guerreiro.

Sorte, sorte sua, por ser quem eu substituiria se você caísse em batalha.

E eu rezei para que você morresse logo, para que eu tivesse glória.

Mas quando a hora chegou, eu não pude deixar você morrer do seu jeito.

Nem pude matá-lo com minhas próprias pecaminosas mãos, pensei que você estava pronto.

"Por quê? Por quê?" Eu perguntei a ele, "Por quê eu fui feito para odiar meu irmão?"

E ele me disse, "Às vezes a vida faz com que odiemos pessoas

Que deveriam ser próximas a nós, mas no final disso tudo,

Crianças ainda amarão seus pais, e irmãos ainda serão irmãos.

Eu sou seu e só, irmãozinho, e não importa o que aconteça,

Você não pode esquecer esse fato."

Ele foi sábio, e um irmão também.

Oh, meu irmão, o entendimento não veio tarde demais?

E eu quero acreditar nas doces palavras de fé dele

Mesmo que se o destino deles signifique ser áspero, dele e do seu irmão.

Eles continuarão lutando na esperança de ir adiante

Para um futuro onde todos poderão viver juntos e em paz

Então o futuro será nosso, meu irmão, um dia.

* * *

Não sei o por quê, mas eu não gostei da tradução desse poema. Sei lá, ele é bem melhor na forma original. Mas, fazer o quê, é a vida. :D

Obrigada.

Nina.


	4. Um único momento

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, sim ao Kurumada e TOEI e adjacências.

**Nota: **Está é uma tradução dos poemas da _AuroraExecution_, dou todos os créditos a ela.

**Resumo: **Coleção de poemas escritos por AuroraExecution e traduzidos por mim.

* * *

Um único momento

Cada vida, cada segundo, cada passo da estrada

Cada memória dolorosa que guardamos

Nós respiramos e pecamos e lutamos e morremos

Nós amamos e machucamos, e então nós dormimos.

--

Mais um e dois e vinte anos

Todos os julgamentos passados foram por causa disso

E toda a nossa glória foi testada

Nenhum golpe podemos perder.

--

Assim, você deveria deixar-nos ir do nosso jeito

E talvez nós nos ajustemos para a nossa sina

Essa luta, essa chama, esse destinos é o que

A nossa razão para viver sempre foi.

--

Aqui e agora não é o fim

Aqui é onde a batalha começa

Não olha para trás para lamentar por nós

Encontre a força dentro de seus corações.

--

Um dia, nos encontraremos de novo

Até lá, lembre-se o que nós salvamos

Adeus nunca é permanente

E almas nunca morrem realmente.

--

Nossa missão é aqui e agora e isso

Enquanto você tem mais

Adeus por enquanto, nós estaremos de volta

As estrelas serão a nossa promessa a você.

* * *

Mais um poema pra vocês. Zentche, eu chorei lendo esse poema. Sem brincadeira. USHUAHUASHSAU :D 

E mais uma vez agradeço a AuroraExecution. Amo os poemas dela. Vocês deveriam ler, são ótimos. E mais uma vez também, dou todos os créditos à ela. Parabéns, AE.

Bom, é isso.

Até mais, zentche.


End file.
